Simplemente te amo
by Anna Haruno
Summary: [YOHXANNA][ONESHOT]el tiempo pasa y con el los sentimientos hacia alguien se hacen mas fuertes, al menos eso es lo que piensa Yoh, quien decidido, por fin, pretende decirle a Anna lo que realmente siente por ella despues de tantos años de estar juntos.


Han pasado nueve años desde que nos conocimos y cinco desde que vivimos juntos. Desde entonces mi vida no ha sido la misma. Al principio pensaba que era algo fastidioso, ya que yo quería casarme con la persona que yo quisiera, así que no me hizo mucha gracia cuando me dijeron que tenia que ir a la Montaña Osore para conocer a mi prometida. Al ir pasando el tiempo me fui dando cuenta de que eso fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. No solo por que conocí a una chica increíble, sino por que conocí al amor de mi vida...aunque no he tenido el valor para decírselo. A decir verdad cuando comenzamos a vivir juntos creía que mi vida iba a ser un infierno ya que nunca me iba a dejar en paz con eso del torneo, pero fue gracias a ella que logre convertirme en el shaman king. Ahora que lo pienso, le debo tanto, si no hubiera sido por ella jamas habria logrado tantas cosas y jamas habria llegado tan lejos.

A comenzado a enfriar así que decido entrar a la casa, si es que no me quiero enfermar. Bajo del techo de un salto, y el fresco pasto amortigua mi caída. Me reincorporo y me dirijo hacia la puerta del jardín, donde la veo sentada, como si estuviese esperándome. Por la impresión me detengo y la veo algo extrañado. Ella no hace nada, solo me ve fijamente, lo cual causa que me sonroje y baje la vista por un par de segundos. Vuelvo subir mi mirada y ella sigue ahí, sentada, viéndome fijamente. Me empiezo a sentir nervioso y busco desesperadamente algo donde posar mi vista, no importa lo que fuere, solo quería distraerme, sacarla de mi mente, pero me era inútil. Ella era la dueña de mi corazón y por más que quisiera no podía sacarla de mi pensamiento, así que me resigne y pose otra ves mi vista en ella, pero esta ves para admirarla.

La luz de la luna reflejaba en su fino rostro dejando al descubierto cada una de sus facciones, las cuales para mí, son perfectas, y el viento acariciaba suavemente su dorado cabello moviéndolo de un lado a otro. Parecía un ángel, ahí sentada sin moverse, y ante tal espectáculo me quede embobado viéndola, revisando cada detalle suyo, desde su figura, que es la de una diosa a mi parecer, hasta su rostro donde me encuentro con sus bellos ojos negros, que con tan solo una mirada me hipnotizan y hacen que haga las cosas que me pide sin musitar palabra, y con sus finos labios, los cuales he querido besar y dominar por completo hasta tenerla indefensa y a merced mía para luego continuar con el acto. Claro que esto son solo sueños sin sentido, ya que ella jamás aceptaría, pero nada pierdo en intentar...Pasan los minutos y yo no puedo evitar sonrojarme al seguir viéndola, así que retiro mi vista de donde esta.

- Ya es tarde, será mejor que entremos- me dice ella con un tono que solo utiliza conmigo.

Yo no puedo responder, solo asiento, me siento demasiado perturbado como para decir algo. Continuo con mi caminata hacia la casa y me detengo donde ella se encuentra, ahora parada. Me vuelvo, la veo y siento como poco a poco me pongo rojo de nuevo, ella lo nota, pero no dice ni hace nada, solo me observa.

- Que esperas- dice en su típico tono.

- Na, nada- respondo, pero la verdad es que tenia ganas de besarla en ese mismo instante y de tenerla entre mis brazos para decirle, te amo.

- Si no es nada, entonces entremos, que hace frío.

Vuelvo a asentir, las palabras están atoradas en mi pecho...

Entramos a la casa, la cena ya esta servida, comemos y yo sigo sin articular palabra. Acabamos, hay un silencio incomodo, se para y me dice buenas noches. Yo respondo con un simple: ''duerme bien.''

Poco a poco escucho como sus pasos se alejan y como abre y cierra se puerta. Suspiro. Me paro de la mesa y sigo el camino de mi prometida, subo por las escaleras y me dirijo hacia mi cuarto. Paso por el suyo y me detengo de repente. Algo en mi me dice que ahora tengo la oportunidad de decirle aquellas palabras que siempre le he querido decir, pero que nunca he podido por culpa del miedo. Me quedo pensando, en verdad se las quiero decir, pero el miedo me invade de tan solo pensar en eso. Sigo caminando y me vuelvo a detener, se las tengo que decir, es necesario que se las diga, ya no aguanto más. Reúno valor, doy media vuelta y entro a su cuarto.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto primero esperando que los nervios no me traicionen.

- Claro- me responde ella sin darle importancia a mi presencia. Así que entro en su habitación y noto que todavía esta vestida, exceptuando por su banda, la cual se encuentra doblada en su mesita de noche, junto a su rosario.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- me pregunta fríamente.

- Yo...solo quería decirte que...- no puedo continuar, aquellas palabras no salen y eso me frustra, ya que no se como vaya a reaccionar.

Ella no hace nada, solo me ve fijamente, como si pudiera descifrar mis pensamientos.

- Yo, pues...es que...tengo algo importante que decirte- concluyo. Ella me ve con despecho.

- Pues dilo rápido.

Maldición, como se lo diría, estaba demasiado nervioso como para que palabra alguna saliera de mi boca, en tal situación o se lo decía o se lo demostraba. Opto por la segunda. Me acerco lentamente a ella. Ella no se mueve, simplemente se queda parada, como si estuviera esperando lo que yo iba a hacer...

- ¿Qué quieres?- me pregunta irritada cuando llego a donde esta.

- Yo, solo quiero...- no sigo hablando, me callo y dejo que mis sentimientos hacia ella me guíen.

Pongo mi mano izquierda en su rostro y la derecha en su cintura, para después irla acercando a mí con lentitud mientras admiro sus bellos ojos negros. Noto como se sonroja levemente y no hace ademan alguno de quererse separar. Mi corazón da un vuelco por esto, así que la sigo acercando hacia mí. Cierro los ojos, la sigo acercando y mi espera llega a su fin...después de tanto haberlo esperado, de tanto haberlo soñado, este momento, se hace realidad. Siento como sus labios se unen con los míos en un beso lleno de ternura, el cual ella me corresponde. En ese momento, con mariposas en el estómago, bajo mi mano izquierda y la uno con mi mano derecha en su cintura y siento como ella libera sus brazos de los míos para ponerlos alrededor de mi cuello. Nos quedamos así por un largo rato, explorando nuestras bocas y la tensión comienza a hacer su acto de presencia para intensificar el beso. Pero antes de que eso ocurra el aire se nos agota a ambos.

Nos separamos lentamente, nuestros ojos se abren y poco a poco retiramos nuestros brazos del lugar donde estaban. Nuestras miradas se cruzan y yo no pierdo el tiempo, antes de que se vaya la acerco más a mí, en un abrazo, y le susurro al oído las palabras que tanto le había querido decir durante todos estos años...

- Anna, te amo- las palabras que tanto había querido decirle por fin dan a luz, acompañadas de una gran ternura. Sin esperar respuesta la abrazo aun más fuerte, y continuo con la misma ternura que antes- tu eres todo para mi, todos estos años a tu lado han sido los más felices y más maravillosos de mi vida, tu no solo eres mi prometida, eres la persona que me ah robado el corazón, por favor nunca me abandones, por que yo nunca lo haré. Quiero compartir mi vida y mis sentimientos contigo, quiero estar siempre a tu lado para protegerte y cuidar de ti...- no continuo. No se como pero ella logró separarse de mí y al instante puso su dedo índice en mis labios para callarme.

- Yoh, tonto- me dice con gran dulzura mientras pone su mano en mi cara- yo nunca te dejare solo...no me atrevería- estas palabras me confunden, ella lo nota, sonríe y sigue hablando- no me atrevería por que mi corazón no podría soportar la simple idea de que tu estés solo, rompería en llanto y sin pensarlo dos veces regresaría corriendo a tus brazos, regresaría corriendo a ver tus ojos los cuales siempre me ponen nerviosa- no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, mis oídos me debían de estar engañando y por mi cara ella lo noto - no te están engañando tus oídos, es la verdad, Yoh, yo te amo con todo mi corazón y con todo mi ser- no lo podía creer, simplemente no podía esas palabras, las cuales esperaba muy dentro de mi.

- A, A, Anna, yo...- tenia que decirle algo, tenia que responderle, no me podía quedar así, me sentía obligado a responderle, pero como siempre, ella descifró mi mirada y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo me beso. Al principio me desconcerté demasiado, ya que este era un beso diferente al anterior, era un beso que demostraba un gran deseo, cosa que entendí. Me deje llevar por el momento y le regrese el beso con una mayor intensidad...

El calor del sol entraba ya por su ventana indicando que ya era de mañana, abrí mis ojos y la vi dormida, junto a mí y realice que esa noche no había sido un sueño. En verdad me sentía muy feliz, por que por fin, conocía sus verdaderos sentimientos y viceversa. Me senté silenciosamente en el futón y me quede viéndola dormir por un rato. Al poco tiempo ella despertó y me sonrió dulcemente

- Gracias Yoh, anoche fue algo maravilloso.

Yo solo sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo. Esa noche sería algo que ninguno de los dos olvidaríamos. Lentamente salimos del futón para quitarnos las batas y vestirnos para bajar a desayunar. Antes de salir del cuarto detuve a Anna y la abrase por la espalda.

- Gracias a ti, tu fuiste quien logró todo esto- le susurre al oído. Ella se sonrojó levemente y después se recargo en mi pecho con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Te amo, Yoh- fue todo lo que me dijo antes de separarnos. Comenzó a caminar y la perdí de vista en las escaleras. Por mi parte, yo me quede en el marco de la puerta meditando.

Por fin podía estar seguro de una cosa, ella jamas me iba a abandonar. Sonreí y con este pensamiento en mente comencé a caminar. Después baje por las escaleras para comenzar, con lo que seguro sería una nueva vida, al lado de la persona más importante en mi vida.

'' Te amo,'' estas fueron las palabras con que todo comenzó.

--------------------------------------------------------------------°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

bueno, este es el primer fic que subo aqui y espero les haya gustado(de hecho este es uno de mis fics favoritos). Si hay errores de ortografia disculpen tratare de mejorar eso.

espero sus reviews me gustaria saber en que puedo mejorar y arreglar las cosas que no hayan sido de su agrado. Asi sea solo un review sera muy bien recibido, toda critica para mi es para crecer, asi que gracias por leer este pequeño fic.

Por cierto, Shaman King, incluyendo historia y personajes, no me pertenecen, todo ello es obra de Hiroyuki Takei, creador original de la obra antes mencionada.


End file.
